rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Sofia Lamb Timeline
Sitemap Sofia Lamb Timeline(Elaboration/Concentration) Note- Due to vagaries of the game-given storyline many of the dates of various events are not clearly defined, but can roughly be ordered). ---- 1945 WW2. United States drops an Atomic Bomb on the Japanese city of Hiroshima. - Sofia cares for Japanese Victims, but apparently no mention of mental help for American GIs or Chinese or other victims of Totalitarian regimes. (Who exactly were these 'friends' of hers they mention in BS2 ??) Sofia Lamb survives the bombing, but 'loses all her friends' in the explosion - So was she a prisoner there or a collaborator ? The way prisoners/foreigners were treated in that situation could possibly go a ways towards explaining her demented philosophy (or radiation poisoning warping her mind - that may also be a factor ?). 1946 Rapture is built (started at least). Several Years Later Lamb (with some kind of appropriate psychiatric practice on the Surface) is sought out by Ryan to solve specific Psychiatric problems some Citizens in Rapture are having, caused by the closed sunless environment. She is invited and comes to Rapture (she was apparently not vetted sufficiently to uncover her collectivist preferences and/or delusional philosophy's goals). It is not clear what ONE psychiatrist is supposed to accomplish, if as many people (as implied ) were having issues with Rapture's environment (perhaps it really wasn't that many, OR Ryan was looking for recommended adjustments rather than individual 'therapy'). Lamb's Psychiatric Clinic opened (initially funded by Ryan/the City), and almost immediately she uses it for recruitment to her philosophical 'cause', and instigating a campaign against Rapture society's philosophy (and starts working towards her goal of a humanity-less/individual-less world)... It is possible that she uses some of her treatment drugs to brainwash some of her patients (explaining how easily she manipulates some of them). Some unfortunates she 'hands' money to, and later creates make-work jobs for (Question of where all the money for this largess comes from). Lamb tells Grace (one of her patients) what-she-wants-to-hear to acquire her support as a propagandist. Lamb's consultation viewing of Ryan Amusements (see extension level map which provides a somewhat more reasonable amount of 'amusement' there ...) Sofia does not believe in Ryan's Rapture, so of course she doesn't like the ride. We never hear that she suggests some alternatives to counter the problem she was recruited to find solutions for. This would have happened several years earlier than the 1952 'closing off' of the City from the Surface (clue- the ride says to the riders that they might write to Rapture-minded people to get them to emigrate...) Sofia composes her manifesto (The Great Delusion Begins) 1952 - Eleanor Born (somehow) "The Rapture Family" (most from amongst Sofia's patients, whom she is indoctrinating by telling them all their problems are Ryan and his philosophy's fault) is organized as supporters of Sofia Lamb's ideas, particularly in poorer parts of the City (populated now with 'out of work' construction workers, allegedly). An out-of-work Simon Wales joins. Start of the 'Blue Butterfly' thing. 1953 Persephone is built as a (expense saving) consolidated Jail/Prison/Asylum - a city paid public work to bolster the down economy and employment for out-of-work construction personnel. Increased inmate capacity was required for handling the ADAM-affected citizens, and facilities for containment/rehabilitation were included. Lamb may have been consulted in the facility for mental health issues for inmates at Persephone, with increasing need as ADAM side-effects start having greater affect on Rapture's population. Strangely (in the game), all the debilitating/psychologically-unhinging effects don't seem yet to manifest themselves widely, otherwise they WOULD have been exposed/denounced/condemned prominently (along with its primary purveyor Fontaine) in Rapture's Free Press and by Rapture's Citizens, who not being stupid, many would have avoided ADAM. Dionysus Park (Museum of Unconscious Art, and other trendy stuff) is organized in the redeveloped old Cement Complex in the Southern part of the City (paid for largely by Sofia's "rich" supporters - 'Sophisticates' and Philanthropists and/or Posers). A Movie Arts center is set up, with new 'modern' (avant garde) films regularly shown at the Triton Theater. Sander Cohen adds an art gallery to the complex. On seeing some of the 'art', Ryan coins the phrase "Artsy-Fartsy", but admits that Rapture's philosophy allows for such things (Ryan also coins the phase "the good, the bad, and the ugly" in reference to Sofia's exhibitions of "Unconscious Art"). Public expression of ideas contrary to Ryan's and Rapture's Philosophy are openly/publicly expounded by Sofia and her supporters. Sofia runs a make-work charity (using other people's money) for her unemployed psychiatric patients. Ryan does nothing, as he believes that freedom of ideas was part of the reason Rapture was built. Sofia's ideas start to run more towards advocating parasitical practices being forced on Rapture's citizens - infringing on their beliefs and freedoms and wallets. Lamb attempts to get Porter (at Minervas Den Rapture Central Computing) to join her group/movement, but he tells her to take-a-hike. Simon Wales (the failed architect and another one of Sofia's patients) becomes a die-hard supporter of some of Sofia's beliefs (becomes "Father" Wales in some strange religious/cultist epiphany and starts running an underground faux/pseudo-christian church). It is not clear how early this 'church' was organized. 1957 'Johnny Topside' arrives in Rapture and becomes something of a celebrity : Johnny Topside is locked up in Persephone on suspicion of being a spy from the Surface. (Details never mentioned/specified, but it happened long before Rapture's Civil War started, so there must've been significant proof/public support for that action for Ryan to sanction it - since Ryan was shown also being a stickler for legal details handling Fontaine and 'Johnny Topside was a 'public figure'.) Infiltration of "The Family" by Stanley Poole (to find the evidence of Sedition/Criminal Activities for Ryan - done via Sinclair). After Stanley Poole finds the needed evidence, Sofia Lamb is Incarcerated by the Rapture Council for Sedition (conspiracy to overthrow the Government/Laws of Rapture). Eleanor is sent to live with 'Aunty Grace' (one of Sofia's patients and a recruited propagandist). Sinclair makes use of Sofia's skills to treat fellow inmates in Persephone. Sofia in prison starts subverting staff and the convicts. Sofia supplies/volunteers 'sacrifices' for Fontaine Futuristics medical testing from her followers and other inmates to curry favor with Prison Officials. (Unknown how may of such are NOT her followers -- others which she convinced to volunteer or arranged to be driven criminally insane). Stanley Poole (for some reason) is left in charge of Dionysus Park, and eventually starts (continues?) squandering Sofia's (or her rich donor's) funds with extravagant/expensive parties. 1958 Eleanor Lamb age 6(?) is at Dionysus (when she was being taken care of by Grace Holloway), witnesses Poole's excesses and threatens to tattle on him to her mother. Eleanor is allegedly kidnapped by Stanley Poole to cover his misdeeds, and is sold to a Fontaine run Orphanage. She is sometime later converted to a Little Sister to generate ADAM for Fontaine. Dionysus Park Incident - the Park is suddenly 'Closed' til further notice (numerous Lamb supporters drown). Dionysus is 'drowned' at its "Gala Opening" (Reopening? Opening of a new 'wing'? Being "Innovative Art" of Opening every other day ???) by Poole trying to cover up his activities from Sofia. (Did it stay that way til Delta showed up years later? No attempts at pumping it out?, Ryan wouldn't help, it was upto someone else and without Lamb there to wheedle support... noone was interested enough, apparently.) End of year - Kashmir Incident/Massacre (Civil War begins). 1959 Eleanor had been eventually pair-bonded with an experimental 'Alpha' Big Daddy "Delta". (Canon is muddled on the timing, but it really should be AFTER the Civil War has caused the ADAM shortages AND the existence of piles of corpses which make "Gathering" possible). Sofia Lamb temporarily leaves Persephone and retrieves Little Sister Eleanor, and Kills Delta. (it really CANT be the same time as Kashmir Incident. The MMORPG needs to resolve/have minor change to 'Canon' here as a 'Protector' existing so early is contrary to the situation in the City at that point in time), Sofia starts trying to De-Little-Sister Eleanor. Civil War in Rapture expands. Eventually Gatherers are created/organized and used en masse to collect ADAM from casualties of the fighting (and possibly to extract ADAM from captured Splicers). Civil Wars disruptions cause further shortage of ADAM. The Protector Project organized, and later made operational (after some difficulties) to protect 'Gatherers' (after many were being killed by ADAM hungry Splicers and by Atlas to disrupt the City further). When did the Prison takeover effectively happen ? (Lamb might have sneaked out without any actual 'takeover') ?? Ryan would likely have taken measures while he was still alive (The City and Ryan didn't need more dangerous Splicers on the loose, but previously Ryan IS busy handling Atlas/Fontaine's thugs terrorizing and wreaking havoc in the City). Lamb probably hid out to avoid Ryan's attention. Sinclair may have kept quiet for a while, otherwise various means to isolate and coerce the uncontrolled inmates into surrendering would have been done (turning off power and heat and air if it was perceived as a major threat). Lamb's manifesto is first published as "Unity and Metamorphosis", a collectivist philosophy that denies freedom to the individual and seeks to force the elimination of human nature. With Atlas's terrorists disrupting their lives and safety, few people are interested in Sofia Lamb's philosophy. 1960 Jack rampages around Rapture. Ryan is dead(maybe). Fontaine/Atlas is dead. Time of Chaos in Rapture begins. Sofia Lamb comes out of hiding in Persephone and starts maneuvering for greater power. Sinclair is forced out of Persephone and also from Paupers Drop (Sinclair Station) later. He goes into hiding in his various bolt holes. 1961-1966 Persephone used as Sofia Lamb's base of operations (morale might have been higher if they cleaned up and repainted the place...) Lamb controls and uses facilities at Fontaine Futuristics (Eleanor being semi-'cured') for Sofia's plan to change Human Nature (those experimented upon people many of whom likely WERE NOT volunteers). Parts of Persephone (we saw) look like they were flooded (a routine habit of Sofia's to kill off people she didn't like ? or those who didn't support her ?) Possibility of maintenance breakdowns leading to catastrophic loss of life there - accidental or engineered ?. (Perhaps Simon Wales, of Leaky Building Fame, might still not have that requirement for buildings in Rapture clear.) The Rapture Family's expansion through some parts of Rapture (likely her 'cause' was too insane even for many Splicers to stomach, and violent compulsion was required, and resisted). The "Church of the Lamb" operation fools a number of followers into accepting despotic control by Sofia Lamb. Connections to other parts of the city are sealed off by other City Factions to prevent Lamb's minions from disrupting their areas. The 'Family' expansion is eventually stopped when the Hephaestus Faction threatens and demonstrates turning off her power and heat, and the boundary lines are drawn and closed off. Lamb's area of control never is larger than 1/4 of the City, and that being largely the older, run down, Southern zone around Persephone. General malaise results from The Family's members individualism being suppressed. Innovation and initiative decline, leading to entropy and widespread systemic failure there. Simon Wales' pseudo-christian church begins to use Eleanor as the center of a cult, with Sofia as 'the mother'. Simon Wales (with his architectural/construction knowledge) later assists Lamb in patching up her deteriorating section of the city and preventing most there from drowning. With his assistance, Sofia gets control of some of the local City defenses and prevents escape by her 'followers'. Gil Alexander (an ex-Ryan Industries researcher located at Fontaine Futuristics) works for Sofia Lamb and assists in various technical and ADAM associated projects. "Mind Slave" labor is organized to support Sofia's "Common Good", via some cooked up Tonics from FF. Inefficient Agricultural work keeps 'Family' members occupied while Sofia plans their eventual fate. With Lamb no longer needing to 'play nice' to get new converts, "Unbelievers" are no longer welcome in The Rapture Family - resulting in numerous killings of those who would not submit. Murder of "Unbelievers" is a convenient way to get rid of problematic people and to coerce others. 1967 Big Sister (feral teenage Ex-Little Sisters) subversion and conditioning (?) to be used as enforcers for Lamb's regime. Sofia Lamb, needing ADAM for her great project, starts Kidnapping Children from the Surface to create new Little Sisters. Big Sisters are used to steal and supervise them. Kidnappings and Gathering attempts in other parts of the City are rebuffed with extreme force by the other Factions.. Gil Alexander volunteers to become Sofia Lamb's Experimental 'Utopian'. Some problems develop. Existence of "WYK" discovered by Sofia, who saw a usefulness to her goals. She never found detailed information about the process. "Volunteers" (real or 'created') are used to (fatally) supply ADAM 'Memories' for the 'Utopian' project. Since memories cannot exist genetically, its just another of Sofia's delusions (or used as a ploy to keep her followers distracted and afraid). ?? Sofia Abandons an insane Gil Alexander (Utopian Project failure #7) - but still uses FF facilities ?? (Bribes Gil with Tasty EVE Plants(?) to keep some semblance of order there.) Sofia decides that Eleanor will be her next guinea pig for her "First Utopian" project. Eleanor disagrees. Eleanor secretly starts working on bringing her 'Daddy' back to save her from Sofia's madness. Eleanor employs Little Sisters and Big Daddies (and possibly assistance from others like Tenenbaum or Sinclair) to reconstitute a preserved early "stable" experimental Alpha called "Subject Delta". 1968 Mark Meltzer (see SitS) arrives in Rapture looking for his kidnapped daughter (Sofia's Little Sister fodder). Delta returns (Eleanor succeeds) and thwarts Sofia's deadly little bio-social experiment. Sofia Lamb Asphyxiates Eleanor (earns "Worst Mother of the Year" Award). Eleanor is rescued by Delta. Grace is or isn't killed by Delta. Stanley Poole is or isn't killed by Delta. Gil Alexander is or isn't killed by Delta. Sinclair is or isn't killed by Delta. (Sander Cohen is potentially alive somewhere and Shrodingers Cat is frozen, so can't watch all this with amusement.) A chunk of Persephone is thoroughly flooded, BUT the complex does NOT sink into the Abyss (it is actually solidly wedged into that rock cavern ceiling/walls). Delta is killed(again), and does or does not float down into range of a Vita-Chamber. Sofia Lamb Disappears - is taken out of Rapture by Eleanor on "the Lifeboat". Sofia is Whacked (as in made dead by 'Evil' Eleanor), OR is allowed to live but winds up in a Mental Institution on the Surface for being Criminally Insane. Sofia succumbs a few years later when 'Johnny T' (another Delta - who 'remembers') pays her a visit. 'The Rapture Family' folds like a wet newspaper, disorganized sub-factions of it remain. Some sections of her little collectivist 'soviet' was already worked-over pretty good by Delta, others destroyed by Sofia herself. In the disorder, the work slaves Sofia controlled (who kept her regime fed) are freed. 1969 Tenenbaum returns to Rapture (after failure with Porter to create a "Thinker" super-computer on the Surface) to attempt to institute a 'Cure' using the original Thinker, and helps create "New Rapture". Possible sightings of Gil Alexander in the Ocean (or in Loch Ness). Eleanor goes to Paris. (something Elizabeth in some freaky BS dimension should have done, instead of all that other vengeful meddling crap). 1970 New Rapture reclaims much of the area previous occupied by Sofia Lamb and her "Rapture Family" followers. Sofia's remaining forced laborers are liberated (in the adjacent agriculture center). "Sofia" becomes a curseword in the area of Rapture she once "lorded it" over and attempted to subjugate. Delta becomes a 'Savior' (those people still haven't learned...). Infamous mural of Delta stepping on Sofia Lambs head appears in Sinclair Station (Paupers Drop), and a reworded version of "Ding Dong The Bitch is Dead" is frequently heard sung. A New Rapture made TV Documentary reveals most of Sofia Lamb's crimes against the people of Rapture and humanity. "Sofia" masks are often worn on "Insanity Delusion Day" (once a year) in New Rapture, to remind people about those who would set themselves above others and have designs to destroy everyone's human nature. Lutece Twins briefly show up in Rapture, but are killed thoroughly by a Big Daddy for bothering his Little Sister, whom they were trying to play a coin toss game with (came up 'Tails') -- the last was reported in testimony from a Splicer (before being "Cured") who also claimed he was the Easter Bunny and wanted to know where Sander Cohen was hiding because " He Wanted his Ears Back ". Sometime Later (and 17 dimensions to the left and down a coupla rows) Luteces (there seems to be an infinite number of these meddlers) visiting Rapture (again) saw some little girls with strange glowing eyes and tried to talk to one - then there was the sound of a drill spinning, some loud high pitched screams and then silence ... and later a child's voice - "Daddy's my Hero. He took care of those weird scary people...", "Mr Bubbles, why do these two Angels taste so nasty ?". Sometime later, a book on "How to Treat Children with Understanding, for Morons" comes unstuck in a Pneumo tube and eventually arrives at Dr Suchong's Apartment. Thus was ended the Columbia Nightmare, with the last of the Luteces disappearing from all the dimensions. This changed the whole course of history allowing Comstock to retrieve Elizabeth and save her from dying from a childhood disease when only a few years old. Comstock continued to run Columbia, eventually discarding all the bothersome lower-class serfs in exchange for Fink's Improved Automatons. Simultaneously, Rosalind Lutece was not able to go back in time and leave the note to herself on how to reproduce the Quantum technologies which she had originally obtained from an alien race. The Multiverse thus was healed from the Disruptions of the Tears, which left unchecked eventually would have destroyed All Existence in an Infinite tangled stupidity. (excerpt from a Moldy Sci-Fi TV Script found in an apartment in Rapture dated 1951). ---- ---- . . . . . . . . . . . . In BS2, Collectivist Sofia Lamb was contrived to be let into Rapture, when a simple investigation into her background would have caused her being Instantly Rejection by Ryan (especially for something as influential as her task was to have her be). Better writing would have has a few details explaining how that all happened (how she HID her agenda) -- After All BioShock was supposed to be about STORY, wasn't it ? --- --- --- --- --- . .